Mon sadique et pervers de capitaine
by Majo-Ciris
Summary: C'est ma toute première fic sur ce fandom. Résumé : Un accident surviens lors d'un match des DevilBats. L'iddentité d'Eyeshield 21 est dévoilé. Mais cet incident va permettre à hiruma de laisser libre court à ses pulsions démoniaques et une certaine manager va en pâtir. Hiruma x Sena ! Shin x Sakuraba
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir ! En ce moment je me fais l'anime Eyeshield 21 et j'ai eu une inspiration soudaine ! Je devais vraiment écrire... Je me suis prise d'affection, en lisant plusieurs fanfictions, pour le couple HiruSena... Et j'ai pas put résister plus longtemps ! J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Note 1 : C'est un YAOI donc homophobes , au revoir !**

 **note 2 : Le raiting changera sûrement... ( Vu mon esprit...)**

Prologue :

c'était presque la fin du match. Les DevilBats menaient 48-45, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser l'autre équipe gagner. Si l'équipe adverse marquait un touchdown, c'était la fin pour eux. Hiruma expliqua sa stratégie aux DevilBats afin de garder la balle et marquer un touchdown. si ça marchait correctement, Eyeshield 21 les ferait gagner le point de la victoire. Le blond regarda son runningback qui avait les yeux brûlant de détermination. Le match reprenait et le capitaine des DevilBats de Deimon cria son éternel " YA-AH !". Puis il partit sur le terrain, suivit de son équipe.

La fin du match approchait à grands pas. Plus que quarante yards et les DevilBats pourront marquer le touchdown qui leur assurera la victoire. Eyeshield 21 courait, suivit de près par le runningback de l'autre équipe. Cependant, le jour d'avant le match au soir, il avait plut. De petite flaques de boue se trouvaient un peu partout sur le terrain et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Celui qui suivait Sena glissa sur la boue, tombant en avant... Il essaya tant bien que mal de se rattraper au dos de l'Eyeshield mais il ne fit que l'entraîner dans sa chute. Devant Sena se trouvait Hiruma... Les deux runningback tombèrent sur lui. Au même moment, sous la force de l'impact de la chute, le casque de Sena tomba au sol. Des cris retentirent, on entendit ensuite des gens tomber et plus personne ne bougea. Devant eux tous, il y avait la vraie iddentité d'Eyeshield 21 enfin dévoiléé. A cet instant, le sifflet de fin de match retentit. DevilBats de Deimon avait gagné...

 **Je précise que mes chapitres ne seront pas très long à chaque fois pour garder un maximum de suspense. Et, je ne suis même pas sûr si il y a encore des gens qui lisent des fics Eyeshield 21 ou encore si y'en a qui aime le HiruSena donc je pense que c'est mieux ainsi !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**YEAH ! Voilà le premier chapitre ! Je pense que je posterais un chapitre par semaine vu que les idées me viennent très vite. Bref ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Réponses au reviews :**

 **Shaloknie : Merci ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu dise ça ! Oui, Mamori va souffrir ! ( Je la déteste donc je passe mes nerfs en écrivant). J'espère que le suspense est toujours de mise et que tu apprécieras cette suite !**

Chapitre 1 :

Sur le terrain, tout le monde fixait Eyeshield 21. Les DevilBats étaient choqués... Le runningback de leur équipe n'était personne d'autre que Sena ?! Celui qui avait provoqué l'accident regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux plus concentré sur la position de l'Eyeshield q'autre chose. En effet, Sena s'était relevé en position assise, à cheval sur les hanches du capitaine des DevilBats... Personne ne remarque cette situation ambigüe ? Se demanda-t-il. Hiruma prit soudain contact avec la réalité ( c'est pas trop tôt ! ) et regarda la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le blond observa les autres qui fixaient Sena, les yeux prêts à sortir de leur orbite. un immense sourire sadique s'étira sur son visage. Il semblait qu'aujourd'hui il allait beaucoup s'amuser. Profitant de ce calme religieux et de la peur qui se lisait sur le visage de l'Eyeshield, il prit la parole :

Oï, Sena... Pas que cette position me dérange mais... Je trouve que pour ça on serait mieux dans mon lit, chez moi non ? C'est plus intime...

Le petit brun ne s'occupant plus de ce qui se passait autour de lui, baissa la tête afin de voir pourquoi son capitaine lui disait quelque chose comme ça. Il se tendit d'un coup. Il était sur Hiruma, leurs hanches collées ensemble et les mains du plus petit se trouvait à plat sur la poitrine du blond. Sena piqua un fard monumental, il avait des larmes au coin des yeux et son coeur battait à cent à l'heure. Il se leva à la vitesse de la lumière et s'éloigna aussi loin qu'il le put. Le jeune homme se retrouva au bout du terrain, debout, tenant son T-shirt à la pace de son coeur, haletant fortement. Son viage était rouge et son coeur allait de plus en plus vite, sans s'arrêter. A l'autre bout du terrain, Hiruma souriait. Cette réaction... Elle était si... alléchante que le blond allait craquer très bientôt ( Vas-y on attends que ça ! ). Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres une lueure perverse dans le regard. Les autres, eux, ne bougeaient plus. Leur cerveau était en mode "Bug" ( FATAL ERROR ! URGENCY ! ) C'était quoi ce bordel ?

 **Alors ?! Ca vous as plut ? Ha oui ! Comme je viens de commencer l'anime et que c'est la première que je regarde ce manga, j'espère que je respecte le caractère des personnages, sinon dîtes le moi s'il vous plaît ... a la semaine prochaine.**

 **YA-AH !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir donc ! J'ai décidé de posté deux chapitres par semaine au lieu de un seul et unique ! Je suis trop heureuse que ma fic plaise autant, merci de vos encouragements !**

 **En bref ! J'espère que vous serez content et le chapitre 3, Lundi ! Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 2 :

Récapitulons à la vitesse des cerveaux de toutes les personnes présentes sur le stade : D'une, eyeshield 21 est Sena. De deux, Hiruma draguait et voulait posséder le petit brun. Et de trois, le dit petit brun réagissait aux allusions plus que douteuses du blond... Tout le monde restait sous le choc. Surtout Mamori qui ne réagissait plus à rien. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés. Son Sena... Sena rougissait aux allusions d'Hiruma ? C'était quoi ce truc ? Elle ne pouvait pas laissé passer ça ! Cela n'arrivera pas... Hiruma et Sena ensemble ? Non. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son Sena entre les mains perverses et démoniaques du blond ! Elle devait agir et très vite. Une fois que tout le monde fut remis du choc, ils partirent du terrain. Les DevilBats regardaient Sena qui semblait paniqué... Ce fut Hiruma qui réagit en premier :

\- Oï chibi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? On a gagné non ?! A moins que tu ais besoin que je te réconforte ?

-Hiruma-kun ! Laisse Sena tranquille !

-De quoi je me mêles fucking'manager ?! T'es même pas capable de lui dire que tout va bien. Ecoutez-moi bande de déchêts ! Le premier qui critique ou se plaint ou même qui insulte le fucking'nabot, je lui éclates la tête ! Hurla le blond en faisant gronder ses armes a feu. Bien, commençons le prochain entraînement... CERBERUS !

Le chien arriva à vive allure et toute l'équipe partit en courant. Seul Sena resta avec le capitaine.

 **TADA ! Alors, que va-t-il arriver ? Je me le demande ! A Lundi pour la suite !**

 **Un review pour la route ? YA-AH !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Yahoo ! Voilà le chapitre 3, plus long que les autres et maintenant je pense faire mes chapitre d'à peu près cette longueur. Et... Bad news, je vais très bientôt déménager donc plus d'internet ! Je m'excuse mais je ne vais sûrement pas pouvoir poster pendant le mois d'Octobre et de Novembre. J'essayerais a partir de ma tablette mais comme c'est super chiant je ne garantie rien mais je ferais de mon mieux aucun soucis !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Shaloknie : Voilà. C'est plus long, j'espère que cela te convient. Trop ravie que ça te plaise autant. Voici la suite tant attendue !**

 **Deamon13 : et non ils sont pas dans la chambre mais une scène de ce chapitre est particulièrement hum... Non j'en dis pas plus ! La suite en dessous !**

Chapitre 3

Le brun regardait le plus grand qui était dos à lui. Heureux comme jamais des paroles du quaterback, Sena fit se retourner le blond puis l'embrassa doucement en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Effrayé par son propre geste, le brun courut aussi vite qu'il put afin de ne pas voir la réaction de son capitaine. Celui-ci ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça... Si ça continuais, il allait lui sauter dessus et lui faire subir toutes sortes de choses plus perverses les unes que les autres ( bah vas-y, t'attends quoi ? le déluge ?! ). Ce Sena si pur, le blond mourrait d'envie de le pervertir jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Oh que oui... il ne pourra que subir et aimer ce qui va lui arriver. Le deuxième année se lécha les lèvres puis ricana, se parlant à lui-même :

Kekekekekekeke ! Petite âme égarée qui semble si pur... Je vais te faire découvrir les plaisirs de la chair dans les plus chaudes luxures des enfers... ( Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fumée moi ?! )

Cerberus revint à ce moment-là et avec lui Mamori, qui avait tout entendu. Elle fronça les sourcils, menaçant Hiruma du regard mais rien y fit car le sourire et le regard du blond se firent plus pervers, plus perfide encore... Mamori trembla et partit... Elle était déterminée maintenant. Elle allait sauver Sena des griffes de ce démon ! Ce même démon semblait jubiler de la réaction que la rousse avait eu.

Finalement, tout les DevilBats s'étaient retrouvés dans le train pour rentrer chez eux. Le train était bondé et Sena s'était retrouvé collé contre le corps de son capitaine qui souriait intérieurement. Les gens affluaient de plus en plus et Hiruma se retrouva plaqué dos à la porte du train, collé au plus petit. Sena rougissait comme pas possible quand il sentit que la main du blond était coincé sur ses fesses. Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche afin de ne pas laisser échapper des sons bizarres qui pourraient sortir de sa bouche. Les autres personnes dans le train se poussaient mutuellement, empêchant Sena de bouger d'un millimètre. La main du quaterback suivait les mouvements des gens dans le train ce qui la faisait courir un peu partout sur le fessier du runningback. Celui-ci rougissait et retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait les cris et gémissements qui menaçaient de sortir à tout moment.

Hiruma lui jubilait. Si le plus petit était aussi sensible maintenant, qu'est-ce que cela serait dans l'intimité ? Une aura maléfique commença à entourer le quaterback sans que le brun ne le remarque. Mais Mamori, elle, l'avait vu et s'inquiétait... Elle était trop loin de Sena pour pouvoir le protéger. Cet enfoiré d'Hiruma... Il profitait du fait qu'elle n'était pas là pour faire ce genre de choses avec son Sena ( Il t'appartient pas ! Sena = Propriété d'Hiruma Yoichi na ! ). Le brun ne s'occupait de rien à part de la main de son capitaine qui le caressait. son corps tremblait de plaisir, son esprit s'embrumait et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de crier sous les sensations que lui prodiguait cette main. C'est un peu déçut que Sena vit le train se vider une fois le train arrêté à l'arrêt d'avant le leur.

Hiruma regardait les membres de son équipe rentrer chez eux mais surtout Mamori accompagnée de Sena. Cette fucking'manager... Le blond n'eut pas le temps de l'insulter davantage car il vit Sena partir à toute vitesse hurlant à Mamori de le laisser tranquille.

-Kekekekekeke !

Le quaterback avait laissé inconsciemment son rire s'échapper de ses lèvres. Mamori le regarda en lui lançant des éclairs. Si un regard pouvait tuer alors celui-là l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. La manager avança vers Hiruma, très remonté contre lui.

-Hiruma-kun ! Toi... Tu te prends pour qui ?!

-Moi ? Je me prends pour la seule personne que Sena voudras approcher. il sera bientôt entièrement mien... Et tu ne pourras rien y faire.

-Comment oses-tu ?! Sena est à moi !

-Jamais... Il est ma propriété et il l'était dès l'instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur lui.

-Même pas dans tes rêves ! Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver. Tu verras ! Sena sera à moi !

-Bien ! Je prends le pari. Bonne chance fucking'manager !

-Je vais gagner !

-Kekekekekeke !

Les deux adolescents repartirent chacun de leur côté. Au loin, Sena eut un énorme frisson qui lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Il le sentait très mal ce coup-là.

 **Un grand pas en avant pour se chapitre ! La scène du train me hantait jour après jour et c'est justement cette scène qui m'a donné l'inspiration pour cette histoire. Vive mon esprit mal tourné et To Love-Ru. ( Les trucs dans ce manga sont juste énorme ! Y'a de ces situations dedans ! Bref... Je m'égare là.)**

 **La suite (J'espère) la semaine prochaine ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience YA-AH !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Shaloknie : Je pense que c'est mieux de les faire de cette longueur là, même moi ça me frustre de voir mes chapitres si courts ! Ca ne m'a pas embêtée du tout, j'avais déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avance donc c'est pas plus mal. Moi aussi je veux plus d'HiruSena ! Tu peux me croire c'était de la bonne ce que j'ai fumée, mais je sais pas si je peux t'en donner, c'est à moi ;p ! Merci, c'est mon deuxième déménagement mais là je vais beaucoup plus loin... Je me suis un peu triste de quitter ma ville... T_T ... Bref, la suite la voilà !**

Chapitre 4 :

Le lendemain matin, c'était entraînement. Tout le monde regardait Sena qui était resté sur le banc, la tête baissé entre ses mains. Hiruma se rapprocha de lui et se baissa à la hauteur du petit brun. Le blond lui fit relever la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Sena rougit légèrement devant le regard profond de son capitaine. Celui-ci sourit sadiquement et après avoir tourné les yeux vers Mamori, il l'embrassa. Mamori regarda la scène avec rage. "Ce démon ... ! " Pensa-t-elle. Les autres regardaient la scène choqués. Sena lui n'arrivait pas à arrêter les battements incéssant de son coeur. il l'embrassait... La personne pour qui il ressentait des sentiments amoureux lui prenait son premier baiser... Le brun ne bougeait plus. Après le baiser, remonté à bloc, l'Eyeshield alla sur le terrain s'entrîner. Hiruma fixait Mamori, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Mamori fulminait. Ce démon ! Il avait osé prendre le premier baiser de SON Sena ! ( D'où il est à toi ? ) Elle ne l'accepterait pas ! Il fallait qu'elle se venge, qu'elle lui fasse payer ! Oui... Cet homme allait regretter son geste... Mais comment faire ? Cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui ! C'était hiruma Yoichi... La terreur de l'école. Que devait-elle faire ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve un plan et vite ! A ce train-là, dès la semaine prochaine, Sena deviendra la propriété d'Hiruma ( Et c'est ce qu'il faut. ). AH ! Ca y est elle avait trouvée... La jeune fille ricanna diaboliquement et sur sa tête apparut des cornes ( C'est une image hein ! ).

Dans les vestiaire du club, Hiruma souriait. Le vrai jeu commençais enfin.

Sena paniquait. Non, il tremblait d'excitation. Hiruma le regardait d'un regard si chaud et profond que tout son corps voulait y répondre et se soumettre. Ils étaient seuls dans les vestiaires. Le blond fit signe au plus petit d'avancer vers lui ce que le petit brun s'empressa de faire. Le quaterback prit Sena dans ses bras puis respira son odeur tout en glissant son visage dans son cou. Sena rougit fortement puis ferme les yeux. Hiruma lui embrasse la jugulaire, Sena frémit et serre le corps du blond contre le sien. Le brun voulait l'embrasse mais il n'osait pas. Comprenant ce que le runningback voulait, Hiruma sortit sa tête de son cou et l'embrassa doucement. La main du blond descendit lentement du bas du dos de Sena jusqu'aux fesses de celui-ci mais avant que le main baladeuse arrive à sa destination, Mamori entra dans le vestiaire en faisant s'ouvrir violemment la porte. Elle était accompagnée de la mère de Sena.

Sena tremblait de peur. Sa mère l'avait vu dans les bras d'Hiruma alors qu'il l'embrassait ! Que devait-il faire ?! Le blond, lui, restait calme. Il regardait la mère de son futur petit ami. La mère de Sena s'avança vers les deux jeunes hommes sous le regard victorieux et sadique de Mamori.

-Sena... Tu es vraiment un fils indigne !

-Désolé maman...

-Comment as-tu pu me cacher que tu étais avec un aussi beau garçon ?! Franchement... Tu me déçois, Sena.

-He ?... Maman ?!

-...

Mamori avait la bouche grande ouverte. La mère de Sena était heureuse de voir son fils dans les bras d'un autre homme ?!

-Kekekekekeke ! J'ai gagné... YA-AH !

Mamori fulmina. Gagné ? Jamais ! Discretement Mamori s'en va, rageuse avec un nouveau plan en tête. Cette fois, ça marchera .

6666 6666 6666 6666 6666

J'annonce officielement que ce chapitre est le dernier avant mon déménagement. Voilà, je vous previens. Je tâcherais de revenir très vite pour la suite. Donc je vous dit a la prochaine ! Oh et une petite review peut etre ?


	6. MESSAGE

Bad news tout le monde.

Je suis désolé mais chacune de mes histoires sont mises en pause.

Et oui, je passe le BAC à la fin de l'année et franchement écrire + suivre les cours + les révisions + exposés + Dossier de Droit c pas le top pour moi.

Donc je m'arrête là le temps de passer mes examens. Voilà, je m'excuse mais je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi je me stoppe. Mes histoires n'auront pas de suite pour l'instant mais je vais tâcher de revenir vite et de vous livrer la fin. Je pense surtout à Anamara Project à qui il ne reste que deux chapitres avant d'être fini mais je ne peux plus car je ne peux pas me concentrer pour écrire une fin de ce nom.

Bon bah, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et m'excuse encore pour cette pause…

Majo-Ciris…


	7. MESSAGE IMPORTANT

Bonsoir tout le monde, euh...

Je suis désolé mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre... En faîtes, je vous annonce que j'arrête l'écriture et je ne pense pas m'y remettre un jour... Je suis vraiment désolé de vous annoncer une telle nouvelle mais je ne peux plus... Bientôt en université, l'inspiration qui se fait de plus en plus rare, je ne peux plus tout gérer désolé...

Pourtant certaines de mes histoires auront une suite mais ce n'est pas moi qui les écrirais mais mon amie DramaticalRaven aussi auteuse sur ce site. Les histoires concernées sont :

-Canta per me, mi ucciderà in agonia

-The Gang of Hell

-Tsurugi no Jigoku

-Under the Darkness

Ces histoires seront donc maintenant sur son compte et non plus sur le mien. Mes histoires histoires seront supprimés du site...

Je suis sûr que nombreux seront déçu mais j'espère tout de même que vous me comprendrez :)

Pour finir je tiens vraiment à dire merci à tout ceux qui ont mis des follows, des favoris et des reviews. J'ai vraiment été très heureuse de tous vos magnifiques compliments. Encore une fois désolé mais je ne peux pas faire autrement :)

Raven a un style plutôt similaire au mien donc je pense que vous ne serez pas trop destabilisé par ce changement d'auteur. Je lui fais confiance pour les suites de ces histoires qui sont celles qui me tiennent le plus à coeur.

Encore un grand merci à vous et portez-vous bien :)


End file.
